supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
The Mask Singer (Thai TV series)
Not to be confused with the American series of the same name, The Masked Singer. |Row 2 title = Running time |Row 2 info = 105-120 min. |Row 3 title = Air date |Row 3 info = October 6, 2016-present |Row 4 title = Hosted by |Row 4 info = Kan Kantathavorn |}} The Mask Singer (Thai: The Mask Singer หน้ากากนักร้อง) is a Thai singing competition always shown on Workpoint Entertainment. It is hosted by Kan Kantathavorn, and first aired on October 6, 2016 for it's first season. In the show, the masks sing on stage to a song sung in either the Thai language or the English language. The mask is kept confidential for the singer that was singing in it until the mask gets eliminated in a round by Kantathavorn. Season 1 Due to death and funeral of the King of Thailand on October 13, 2016, the show went on hiatus from October 13 until November 17. The show re-aired again on November 24 of the same year. Group A: *หน้ากากฟีนิกซ์ ( Primrata Dech-Udom) *หน้ากากโพนี่ ( Sirapatsara Sintakarnpol) *หน้ากากแมวตาเดียว ( Sumet Ong-Art) *หน้ากากน้ำพริกหมู ( Rangsan Panyarueng) *หน้ากากระฆัง ( Kornkan Suttikosed) *หน้ากากกลองชุด ( Ronnavee Sereerat) *หน้ากากทักซิโด้ ( Somchad Songklod) *หน้ากากทุเรียน ( Issara Kitnitchi) (Winner) Group B: *หน้ากากอีกาดำ ( Jirakorn Sompithak) *หน้ากากพยาบาล ( Nida Patcharaweeraphong) *หน้ากากผัดไทย ( Boonyawan Phongsuphan) *หน้ากากสาวน้อย ( Piya Sarttarawaha) *หน้ากากนกฮูก ( Kasidit Sumnieng) *หน้ากากหมูป่า ( Ratchawin Wongwiriya) *หน้ากากวัว ( Pasit Thanachaiboonyarat) *หน้ากากเทวดา ( Nuntita Khampiranon) Group C: *หน้ากากเจ้าหญิง ( Siriporn Yooyord) *หน้ากากโดรน ( Piyawat Khemphet) *หน้ากากมังกร ( Panadda Wongphudee) *หน้ากากดำน้ำ ( Sirisin Chotvijit) *หน้ากากอียิปต์ ( Nunthaporn Sawangjaeng) *หน้ากากแม่มด ( Sunaree Ratchasima) *หน้ากากเพชร ( Bordin Chaloenrad) *หน้ากากเจ้าชาย ( Dao Khammin) Group D: *หน้ากากเกอิชา ( Thansita Suwatcharathanakit) *หน้ากากนกอินทรี ( Patee Sarasin) *หน้ากากฮันบก ( Paveenut Paengnakorn) *หน้ากากปลาหมึก ( Morakot Kittisara) *หน้ากากผีเสื้อสมุทร ( Kiattisak Udomnark) *หน้ากากจิงโจ้ ( Palitchoke Ayanaputra) *หน้ากากอาหมวย ( Chatpawee Treechatchawanwong) *หน้ากากนักรบ ( Chaloempol Tikampornteerawong) Season 2 It was renewed for a season two and aired on April 6, 2017. As the Sumo mask was only drawn in Group D, the eventual winner, Lydia Sarunrat, didn't even perform until June 15, 2017, in spite of Pee Saderd's early exit from Kelly Clarkson vs. Amy Schumer and Bindi Irwin vs. Chrissy Metz. Group A: *หน้ากาก Devil ( Natrika Thammapridanan) *หน้ากากลิงเผือก ( Chirasak Panphum) *หน้ากากผีเสื้อ ( Patida Kamnerdploy) *หน้ากากดอกไม้ ( Nattapat Wipatdetchtragoon) *หน้ากากหมูทอง ( Rhatha Phongam) *หน้ากากซาลาเปา ( Thassapak Hsu) *หน้ากากนางงาม ( Apaporn Nakornsawan) *หน้ากากไก่ฟ้า ( Saksit Vejsupaporn) ;Notes *Thassapak Hsu would then face Jirayu La-ongmanee (Wolf, Bee, UFO) in the opening round of Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox. The results were in; Hsu lost, La-ongmanee won. Group B: *หน้ากากชายแก่ ( Thanakrit Panichwid) *หน้ากากเสือจากัวร์ ( Peerapat Thanewong) *หน้ากากกะเพรา ( Kornpob Janjaroen) *หน้ากากแมงมุม ( Pitchaya Nitipaisalkul) *หน้ากากน้อยหน่า ( Kaneungnit Jaksamitthanon) *หน้ากากหงส์ดำ ( Siriluk Pongchoke) *หน้ากากอีกาเผือก ( Nipaporn Thititanakarn) *หน้ากากเงาะป่า ( Touch Na Takuathung) Group C: *หน้ากากกระต่าย ( Nicole Theriault) *หน้ากากหอยนางรม ( Panthapol Prasarnratchakij) *หน้ากากไดโนเสาร์ ( Teerapat Satjakul) *หน้ากากสิงโต ( Somphong Kunapratom) *หน้ากากน้ำแข็ง ( Jazz Chuanchuen) *หน้ากากเต่า ( Panadda Ruangwut) *หน้ากากลำไย ( Ajareeya Prompruek) *หน้ากากกวางมูส ( Kanyarat Tiyapornchai) Group D: *หน้ากากมังคุด ( Puttachat Pongsuchat) *หน้ากากซามูไร ( Prakarn Raiva) *หน้ากากเข็มทิศ ( Apiwat Eurthavornsuk) *หน้ากากปะการัง( Sheranut Yusanonda) *หน้ากากเห็ด ( Sakuntala Thianphairot) *หน้ากากหมอนข้าง ( Preechaya Pongthananikorn) *หน้ากากอัศวิน ( Ruangsak Loychusak) *หน้ากากซูโม่ ( Lydia Sarunrat) (Winner) ;Notes *Sakuntala Thianphairot would then return in The Mask Project A, singing in the "Sea Urchin" mask with Pisanu Nimsakul. She fell in round 1 again. Season 3 The third season aired on September 7, 2017. Due to the one-death anniversary of the King of Thailand, no episodes weren't aired on neither October 19 nor 26, and the finale aired February 1, 2018. Notable contestants included Russian Celebrity Family Feud sensation Pee Saderd, The Kardashians vs. The West Family finalist Jirayu La-ongmanee who finished 13 and a half seconds back of Saderd, former Iceland national IndyCar team captain Ice Saranyu, Maeya Nonthawan, Tar Surachai Wongbuakao from Mr. Team, Thai-Indian actress Savika Chaiyadej, Utain Prommein and Laotian actress and singer Alexandra Bounxouei. Nine of them qualified for The Kardashians vs. The West Family, with Jirayu La-ongmanee and Pee Saderd qualifying by IndyCar entry, and seven of them by the draw in qualifying. Group A: Group A had หน้ากากแมลง who lost to หน้ากากเสือดาว in the Group A semifinals had Russia's Pee Saderd, affecting everyone's performance in both MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends (September 17) and Faith Evans vs. Ross Mathews and USA Gymnastics vs. USA Swimming. Most seeds fell in the first round because of that result. All seeds from both the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles and the last two Feud episodes including broadcaster Abomasnow are affected. *หน้ากากแมลง ( Peerapat Sawatmoon) *หน้ากากมาคอว์ ( Sawika Chaiyadech) *หน้ากากหมีขาว ( Smith Arrayasagul) *หน้ากากเสือดาว ( Nonthawan Thongleng) *หน้ากากหิน ( Arnon Saisangchan) *หน้ากากแอปเปิ้ล ( Pramote Pathan) *หน้ากากซากุระ ( Alexandra Bounxouei) *หน้ากากนินจา ( Utain Prommin) Group B: Group B had the eventual winner of the contest, with the Green Tea Worm mask (Thai: หน้ากากหนอนชาเขียว) worn by Boy Peacemaker. *หน้ากากไอยรา ( Somlek Sakdikul) *หน้ากากเตียงนอน ( Suthita Chanachaisuwan) *หน้ากากกระจกเงา ( Puttatida Sirachaya) *'หน้ากากหนอนชาเขียว ( Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee) (Winner)' *หน้ากากนาฬิกา ( Krirkphol Masayavanich) *หน้ากากเจ้าชายกบ ( Popetorn Soonthornyanakij) *หน้ากากโจ๊กเกอร์ ( Suganya Migael) *หน้ากากแพนเค้ก ( Apiwat Pongwat) Group C: The Loris mask, worn by Atom Chanagun, eventually finished 2nd behind the Green Tea Worm mask worn by Boy Peacemaker. IndyCar sent La-ongmanee to Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing after his participation, and put him into the car that Apolo Anton Ohno drove. *หน้ากากยูนิคอร์น ( Tae Bhurit) *หน้ากากหมาป่า ( Jirayu La-ongmanee) *หน้ากากนางอาย ( Atom Chanagun) *หน้ากากไก่ชน ( Antoine Pinto) *หน้ากากเทียน ( Chinawut Indracusin) *หน้ากากมงกุฎเพชร ( Wichayanee Pearklin) *หน้ากากไอติม ( Akhamsiri Suwanasuk) *หน้ากากตุ๊กตา ( Kunlamas Limpawutwaranon) ;Notes *Jirayu La-ongmanee would then be shifted to the IndyCar squad for The Mask Project A and future seasons, due to him having a ride in IndyCar with Takuma Sato for 2018. It happened after his participation in the show. *Chinawut Indracusin improved from season 3, while Jirayu La-ongmanee (with IndyCar) fell in round 1 again. Group D: Former Icelandic IndyCar team captain Ice Saranyu was in Group D. Saranyu captained Iceland from 2003 until 2010. Iceland was upset by the Red Crow mask. Nearly all masks in this group were all worn by men expect for the one (American Indian) worn by Kwang Kamolchanok. *หน้ากาก Moonwalk ( Tom Yuthlert) *หน้ากากช้างดำ ( Napat Injaiuea) *หน้ากากอินเดียนแดง ( Kwang Kamolchanok) *หน้ากากกระรอก ( Saranyu Winaipanit) *หน้ากากนกเงือก Anusorn Maneeted) *หน้ากากพระจันทร์ ( Suveera Boonrod) *หน้ากากเอเลี่ยน ( Joni Anwar) *หน้ากากอีกาแดง ( Surachai Wongbuakao) Season 4 The fourth season aired on February 8, 2018. This was the day before the 2018 Olympics opened in PyeongChang, South Korea. Group A: Group A had the winner, the Little Duck, sung by Pokémon species expect for IndyCar ones. The Little Duck's first performance was at the Winter Olympics in South Korea. *หน้ากากปลาทอง ( Charratha Imraporn) *หน้ากากขนุน ( Supoj Chancharoen) *หน้ากากโจรสลัด ( Ronnadet Wongsaroj) *หน้ากากหุ่นกระบอก ( Ping Lumprapleng) *หน้ากากนกพิราบ ( Thapanee Letsichai) *หน้ากากเป็ดน้อย ( Tanont Chumroen) (Winner) *หน้ากากนางฟ้า ( Natacha Satjakul) *หน้ากากดอกกะหล่ำ ( Yanee Chongwisut) Group B: *หน้ากากหมีแพนด้า ( Jirayut Phaloprakarn) *หน้ากากหุ่นยนต์ ( Attaporn Teemakorn) *หน้ากากกระบองเพชร ( Phatsakorn Palaboon) *หน้ากากเสือโคร่ง ( Somjit Jongjohor) *หน้ากากมือปืน ( Deejai Deedeedee) *หน้ากากลูกโป่ง ( Nipat Kamjornpreecha) *หน้ากากนางเงือก ( Shawankorn Wanthanapisitkul) *หน้ากากดอกหญ้า ( Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan) ;Notes *Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan would then return for The Mask Line Thai, where she suffered a downfall to her season 4 result, falling in round 1. Group C: Group C included Beedrill who was with the IndyCar guys for the first half of the 2018 IndyCar Series season including Jirayu La-ongmanee, who joined IndyCar with Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing after he participated in The Mask Singer. The IndyCar squad, led by Beedrill, improved on their season 3 result by qualifying themselves for Champ vs. Champ. IndyCar finished 2nd, their best result in a non-racing competition since they won their Celebrity Family Feud match against the Swimsuit Models. However, they suffer disaster in The Mask Project A, as they fell in round 1. *หน้ากากยมทูต ( Jason Young) *หน้ากากผึ้ง ( Napassorn Phuthornjai) *หน้ากากสิงโตเชิด ( Pakkaramai Protanan) *หน้ากากกล้วย ( Phasut Banyaem) *หน้ากากมะพร้าว ( Ronnachai Thomyapariwat) *หน้ากากพ่อมด ( Thanasit Jaturaput) *หน้ากากโลมา ( Charlie Trairat) *หน้ากากยักษ์ ( Dharmthai Plangslip) Group D: Episode 4 aired April 12, 2018, the same day Thailand women's national football team secured 2019 FIFA Women's World Cup qualification. *หน้ากากวิทยุ ( Supol Pualsiriruk) *หน้ากากม้าขาว ( Direk Amartayakul) *หน้ากากลูกเจี๊ยบ ( Prad Pongchai) *หน้ากากหมีเหล็ก ( Preyawit Nilachulaka) *หน้ากากมดตะนอย ( Siwat Chotchaicharin) *หน้ากากงิ้ว ( Somkiat Chanphram) *หน้ากากต้นไม้ ( Kanitkul Netbute) *หน้ากากนายพราน ( Natthawut Jenmana) Project A Jungle War: *หน้ากากอีกาน้ำ ( Siwadol Janthasaewee) *หน้ากากอีการุ้ง ( Mongkul Singcha) *หน้ากากกระต่ายป่า ( Sunita Leetikul) *หน้ากากควายเผือก ( Maria Lynn Ehren) *หน้ากากร็อตไวเลอร์ ( Tanatat Chaiyaat) *หน้ากากอีกาเหล็ก ( Jirakorn Sompithak) Sky War: *หน้ากากสายฟ้า ( Rangsan Panyarueng) *หน้ากากดวงดาว ( Yang Soobin) *หน้ากากเมฆ ( Runnaphan Yangyeunphunchai) *หน้ากากจานบิน ( Jirayu La-ongmanee) *หน้ากาก The Moon ( Bongkot Charoentham) *'หน้ากาก The Sun ( Piyanut Sueajongpru) (Winner)' Marine War: *หน้ากากแมงกะพรุน ( Thachaya Prathumwan) *หน้ากากผีเสื้อสมุทรทะเลอันดามัน ( Lukkana Wattanawongsiri) *หน้ากากปลาคาร์ฟ ( Pongsak Rattanapong) *หน้ากากฉลามขาว ( Chinawut Indracusin) *หน้ากากม้าน้ำ ( Nattapat Wipatdetchtragoon) *หน้ากากหอยเม่น ( Pisanu Nimsakul/ Sakuntala Thianphairot) The season aired in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East, during the semifinal round. Josef Newgarden and Pee Saderd advanced to the finals, while Jirayu La-ongmanee and Metagross were eliminated. It was the last time until he wasted match points against Pee Saderd in Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19), that La-ongmanee lost a Family Feud match. The Unidentified Flying Object mask singer (Jirayu La-ongmanee) had the same fate as he was in season 3, being eliminated in the first round twice he's participated as a singer (in season 3 and Project A). Despite being a rookie for the 2018 IndyCar Series season, he still participated in season 4 as the Bee Mask, with the IndyCar Series, and finished 2nd; it was the only time until The Mask Line Thai that La-ongmanee was able to pass the first round in competition in The Mask Singer. It led Abomasnow to non-elimination cases for the seeded IndyCar guys in Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton. As the Sun Mask would later win, this is the second time that La-ongmanee had performed in the same episode as the eventual finalist. The Thunder mask singer (Rangsan Panyarueng) also had the same fate, being eliminated in the semifinals twice he's participated as a singer (in season 1 and Project A). As part of the Sea Urchin mask sang with Boy Pisanu Nimsakul, (Sakuntala Thianphairot) had the same fate as she was in season 2, being eliminated in the first round twice she's participated (season 2 and Project A). The Great White Shark singer (Chinawut Indracusin) made an improvement from his original season. He was eliminated in round 1 in season 3 and then made the Marine War semifinals, despite having drawn to face Jirayu La-ongmanee in the opening round of Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19). This led to Jirayu La-ongmanee opponents eliminated (from Grey's Anatomy vs. Station 19 and Aly and AJ vs. Adrienne Houghton to Sherri Shepherd vs. Ian Ziering and Tommy Chong vs. Derek Fisher and Gloria Govan (August 19), with Decidueye and Vaporeon excluded). Nattapat Wipatdetchtragoon was eliminated in the Group Finals again, this time as the seahorse. Jirakorn Sompithak made Champ vs. Champ again, this time singing with the Iron Crow. ;Returning contestants Truce Day Unlike previous seasons, there weren't no competition and no winner was awarded. Notable players who failed to qualify for this season were Abomasnow, Scott Dixon, Pee Saderd, Metagross, Volcarona, Jirayu La-ongmanee, Josef Newgarden, Will Power and Simon Pagenaud. *หน้ากากราชสีห์ ( Manaswin Nuntasane) *หน้ากากตี๋น้อย ( Ekkachai Euasangkomsert) *หน้ากากพญาเหยี่ยว ( Pongsak Pongsuwan) *หน้ากากหมี ( Jennifer Kim) Line Thai Abomasnow and several others successfully returned to The Mask Singer after failing to qualify for Truce Day. Abomasnow will sing in the Benjarong mask. ;Group ไม้เอก *หน้ากากนักรบไทย ( Nat Thewphaingam) *หน้ากากปลากัด ( Jannine Parawie Weigel) *หน้ากากแมวโกนจา ( Radabdao Srirawong) *หน้ากากเบญจรงค์ ( Kornkan Suttikosed) *หน้ากากกระด้ง ( Unnop Thongborisut) *หน้ากากรวงข้าว ( Prachyaluck Chotwuttinan) ;Group ไม้โท *หน้ากากดาราทอง ( Duangporn Phongphasuk) *หน้ากากฝอยทอง ( Minthita Wattanakul) *หน้ากากควายไทย ( Yuttana Puangklang) *หน้ากากสิงห์ ( Tanawut Chawathanavorakul) *หน้ากากมโนราห์ ( Pornchanok Liankattawa) *หน้ากากช้างเผือก ( Darunee Supithitak) ;Group ไม้ตรี *หน้ากากกินรี ( Panyarisa Thienprasiddhi) *หน้ากากกระติ๊บ ( Witsarut Himmarat) *'หน้ากากตุ๊กตุ๊ก ( Prangthip Thalaeng) (Winner)' *หน้ากากผ้าขาวม้า ( Saranya Songsermsawad) *หน้ากากแก้วหน้าม้า ( Seo Ji-yeon) *หน้ากากยักษ์เขียว ( Sirasak Ittipholpanich)/หน้ากากยักษ์แดง ( Charwin Jitsomboon) ;Group ไม้จัตวา *หน้ากากกะลา ( Chutimon Vichitrisadee) *หน้ากากผ้าไหม ( Petchtai Wongkamlao) *หน้ากากใบตอง ( Warisara Apirakdechachai) *หน้ากากกอไผ่ ( Sudhipong Vatanajang) *หน้ากากตะกร้อ ( Krittikorn Pornsatit) *หน้ากากจอกแหน ( Mariam Grey Alkalali) ;Returning contestants Line Prang Unlike previous seasons, there weren't no competition and no winner was awarded. *หน้ากากเครื่องคิดเลข ( Pichet Aiemchaona) *หน้ากากราชินีแม่มด ( Suwatjanee Chaimusik) *หน้ากากพิทบูล ( Sudarat Butrprom) *หน้ากากเทปคาสเซ็ท ( Samapon Piyapongsiri) Wannakadee Thai ;Group ไม้เอก *หน้ากากหอยสังข์ ( Paowalee Pornpimon) *หน้ากากนางวันทอง ( Kornpassorn Duaysianklao) *หน้ากากม้าสีหมอก ( Nontanun Anchuleepradit) *หน้ากากรจนา ( Warunee Soontareesawad) *หน้ากากบ่วงนาคบาศ ( Arirat Poltan) *หน้ากากราหูอมจันทร์ ( Pol Nopvichai) ;Group ไม้โท *หน้ากากนกสดายุ ( Peter Corp Dyrendal) *หน้ากากนางมัทนา ( Pijika Jittaputta) *หน้ากากมัจฉานุ ( Kritsanapoom Pibulsonggram) *หน้ากากเกาะแก้วพิสดาร ( Piyawat Piambia) *'หน้ากากหลวิชัย/คาวี ( Sivakorn Adulsuttikul/ Jackrin Kungwankiatichai (Winners)' *หน้ากากนางพิกุลทอง ( Nathathai Saengphech) ;Group ไม้ตรี *หน้ากากโสนน้อยเรือนงาม ( Rungrat Mengpanit) *หน้ากากขุนช้าง ( Pattanapol Goonchorn Na Ayuthaya) *หน้ากากนางสิบสอง ( Lumyai Haithongkum) *หน้ากากชาละวัน ( Pavida Moriggi) *หน้ากากยักษ์ไมยราพ ( Arnuttaphol Sirichomsaeng) *หน้ากากขวานฟ้าหน้าดำ ( Sarut Vijittranon) ;Group ไม้จัตวา *หน้ากากไก่ฟ้าพญาลอ ( Rung Suriya) *หน้ากากเวตาล ( Suchat Saeheng) *หน้ากากนางพันธุรัตน์ ( Sathida Prompiriya) *หน้ากากไกรทอง ( Anuwat Thabwang) *หน้ากากม้านิลมังกร ( Sattaphong Phiangphor) *หน้ากากเมขลา ( Earn Surattikan) ;Notes *IndyCar changed the Kritsanapoom Pibulsonggram name to Jaylerr Kritsanapoom after he opened the mask. However, his full name still remains in use. *Due to the opponents rule, as Jirayu La-ongmanee was guessed in the Macchanu mask, opponents of La-ongmanee from the Roar Before the 24 to the Indy Grand Prix of Alabama are considered. Mirror Unlike previous seasons, there weren't no competition and no winner was awarded. In The Mask Mirror, judges have to guess which singer is under the fake and real versions of the mask. After The Mask Thai Literature ;Green Tea Worm *Fake Mask (Left): Rahat Rachakham *Real Mask (Right): Anuwat Sanguansakpakdee (won season 3) ;Carp *Real: Pongsak Rattanapong *Fake (Pink): Unnop Thongborisut *Fake (Yellow): Wanlop Maneekhum *Fake (Purple): Pongsak Chusri When Unnop Thongborisut was revealed to be the Pink Carp mask (which is a fake) singer, he was the first contestant to return since Kornkan Suttikosed in the semi-finals of The Mask Line Thai, which ironically also revealed him to be in the Threshing Basket mask. After The Mask Thai Zodiac ;Bee *Real (Orange): Napassorn Phuthornjai *Fake (Red): Darunee Sutiphitak *Fake (Blue): Panthila Fuklin ;The Sun *Real (Orange): Piyanut Sueajongpru (won Project A) *Fake (Red): Phattarawadee Pinthong *Fake (Pink): Muanpair Panaboot As Muanpair Panaboot was revealed in a fake The Sun mask, it was her fourth and final consecutive week performing on The Mask Singer. ;Little Duck *Real (Guest): Tanont Chumroen (won Season 4) *Fake (Chinese): Theerachat Theeravittayakul *Fake (Western): Pol Nopvichai With Tanont Chumroen singing in the real Guest Little Duck mask, this came just a day after it was announced that Chumroen replaced Honchkrow for a 2020 IndyCar Series ride. ;Diamond Crown *Real (Purple): Wichayanee Pearklin *Fake (Red): Pokchat Thiamchai *Fake (Pink): Chinapak Piaklin *Special: Yada Piaklin (Mother of Wichayanee and Chinapak) ;Special *Witch: Apaporn Nakornsawan *Princess: Sunaree Ratchasima *Beauty Queen: Siriporn Yooyord ;Pork Chili Dip *Real (Red): Rangsan Panyarueng *Fake (Brown): Siwadol Janthasaewee *Fake (Green): Patcharapol Panthum ;Ice *Fake (Green): King Konbai *Fake (Blue): Arunpong Chaiwinit *Real (Red): Jazz Chuanchuen ;Wan Thong *Fake (Green): Soraya Thitawachira *Fake (Blue): Feawfao Sudswingringo *Real (Red): Pimlada Chaipreechawit *Fake (Green): Junjira Junpithakchai *Real (Sky Blue): Kornpassorn Duaysianklao ;Apple *Fake (Arrow): Marut Chunechomboon *Fake (Knife): Thanapol Mahathorn *Fake (Larva): Jaurwat Cheawaram *Real (Axe): Pramote Pathan ;Giantess *Real (Purple): Kiattisak Udomnark *Fake (Red): Somchad Songklod *Fake (Pink): Nitikorn Simalee *Fake (Green): Chaloempol Tikampornteerawong ;Basil *Fake (Squid): Thinnakorn Puengtarawee *Fake (Shrimp): Somphong Kunapratom *Real (Pork): Kornpob Janjaroen ;Taurus *Real (Red): Thanawat Prasitsomporn *Fake (Black): Suradet Piniwat *Fake (Green): Ornchorn Chernyim *Fake (White): Khemmarat Sunthornnon ;White Crow *Fake (Green): Sakuntala Teinpairoj *Real (Yellow): Nipaporn Thititanakarn *Fake (Red): Tanainun Tempreecha ;Black Crow *Fake (Metal): Pichet Buakham *Fake (Chili): Arirat Poltan *Real (Wood): Jirakorn Sompithak This is the last episode of The Mask Mirror, as the next week, it is set to revert back to a competition for The Mask Thai Temple. Thai Zodiac In this season, masks were representing astrological signs. ;Results *หน้ากากราศีพิจิก ( Nathapatsorn Simasthien) *หน้ากากราศีเมษ ( Kanokchat Munyad-on) *หน้ากากราศีเมถุน ( Chadchai Jumniemkul / Paitoon Pumrat) *หน้ากากราศีสิงห์ ( Sobchai Griyoonsen) *หน้ากากราศีพฤษภ ( Thanawat Prasitsomporn) *'หน้ากากราศีธนู ( Muanpair Panaboot)' *หน้ากากราศีกันย์ ( Atsadaporn Siriwattanakul) *หน้ากากราศีกรกฎ ( Korn Sirikorn) *หน้ากากราศีตุล ( Rudklao Amaradit) *หน้ากากราศีมังกร ( Orawan Yenpoonsuk) *หน้ากากราศีกุมภ์ ( Fon Thanasoontorn) *หน้ากากราศีมีน ( Sutket Chuengcharoen) Thai Temple ;Group 1 *หน้ากากบ้านผีสิง ( Cham Chamrun) *หน้ากากปาโป่ง *หน้ากากม้าหมุน *หน้ากากสายไหม *หน้ากากขนมถังแตก *หน้ากากสาวน้อยตกน้ำ ;Group 2 * * * * * * ;Group 3 * * * * * * Winners *The season 4 winner, Tanont Chumroen, made his debut in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East, losing to Aurorus in the second round. *The Line Thai winner, Prangthip Thalaeng, had never played an I Can See Your Voice Thailand prior to her win, and will make her I Can See Your Voice debut in the Pee Saderd/Abomasnow episode. Trivia *Because it was revealed that Mask Malang was Pee Saderd in it, Abomasnow made a re-shuffle for the seedings of the 2017 Swiss Open - Men's Singles tournament, due to some huge upsets that include: **Pee Saderd seeded higher than James Hinchcliffe **Takuma Sato seeded in the top 16 **Hélio Castroneves' last IndyCar season ends with 7th seeding See also *The Mask Singer on Facebook: The Mask Singer on Facebook *The Mask Singer on Twitter: The Mask Singer on Twitter *The Mask Singer on Instagram: The Mask Singer on Instagram Category:Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Thai music shows